wildcatsshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Cats Med.
If the final movie goes well this show will become a spin off from Wild Cats centered around Hailey,Cody(Grandson) and Cody and Kristens son Jeff with another boy named Carlos joining their history class with Mr. Sela Britimann as the teacher. Starting with season 3 Denise joins the crew. Starting with this series the episodes begin with "My" instead of "Their" Episodes Season 1 this season will contain 10 episodes 2 of which being not suitable for kids under 14. *My Mom's a doctor and my Dad's a Janitor(AKA A Match Made in Kelvin),plot,Cody,Steven's grandson introduces the major characters of the series. *My Friends and teacher Plot,Cody introduces Sela Britimann,Jeff and Carlos. *My Grandpa. Plot,TBA *My Bad Day. Plot,TBA *My Girlfriend. Plot,Cody starts going out with a girl named Jade and soon realises shes not the girl for him. *My Issues. Plot,TBA *My Web Show? Plot,Cody and Jeff set up a web show. *My Pain. Plot,Cody starts having stomach pains and hopes its just indegestion. *My Mom's reality.(Rated PG-14) Plot,Hailey overhears other doctors talking about patients with stomach cramps and they believe those patients to have an aortic dissection so she rushes Cody to be checked for it but nothing appears wrong with him. *My Season Finale.(Rated PG-14) Plot,Cody is rushed to the hospital when he passes out in school and learns he may have the beginning of an aortic dissection will he get through it? ---- Season 2 this season will have 9 episodes and there will be 2 set with a PG-14 rating. *My Results.(PG-14) Plot,Cody finds out he needs surgery to survive. *My Sugery.(PG-14) Plot,Cody gets the surgery to hopefully save his life. *Our Friend's in there. Plot,Jeff and Carlos worry about Cody non-stop having horrible dreams about the worst that could happen. And decide to visit him at the hospital. Note:This episode is the first of 3 "Our" episodes set to show the two other episodes at school or their job. *My Day? Plot,it shows the results of Cody's surgery. *My Return. Plot,Cody gets to return to school. *My Grandpas friends? Plot,Cody meets Jasquain,Jerad,Cody,Kristen and a new kid that might become a new student. *My true talent. Plot,Cody finds his true talent. *My best day yet. Plot,TBA *Our Time with Each other/My Eighth Grade Graduation. Plot,Sela Britimann finds a girlfriend but on their date he is continueslly interupted by student with homework. And Cody,Jeff and Carlos set up for the move to high school.(This will be two episodes in one) ---- Season 3 possibly the final season this season will have at least 11 episodes as well in this season the episodes begin with "His" or "Hers" as of My Finale. *Our Jobs:Plot,Hailey and Glenn are shown at their jobs and a typical day at work. *My Senior Year. Plot,Cody,Jeff,Carlos and the new girl Denise get ready for their final year of school. *My 123s Plot,The 4 students forget their simple grade school lessons and have to relearn them by the end of the week.(Title a referene to Scrubs) *My Finale Plot,Cody is moving to a different town before graduation how will his friends take it?(Another Scrubs reference) *His first day without me(AKA His first day without his best friend) Plot,Jeff is torn up about Cody moving and begins to get depressed. *Her Attempt(Pt1) Plot,Denise tries to make Jeff feel better with anything that used to make him happy. *His Attempt(Pt2) Plot,Carlos tries to make Jeff feel better with new things and expirences. *He takes his leave. Plot,Jeff drops out of school and decides to go to the school across town for a fresh start. *We are left. Plot,Carlos and Denise are suprised out of their beig group theyre the only ones left. *His chance. Plot,Carlos askes Denise out and she dumps him the next day. *Her New Friends. Plot,Denise loses her morals and joins the popular girls leaving Carlos all alone. *His Graduation and their return. Cody and Jeff return to graduate with their best buds while Denise slowly realises the popular girls arent where she belongs. ---- Season 4? The idea of a season 4 for this show is still being decided if so then it will be centered around Denise and Carlos and there will be 10 episodes *His and Hers. Plot,It introduces Denise and Carlos to their summer as their friendship grows after being reconnected. *His hunt for admissions. Plot, Carlos sets out to find the college for him. *Her search. Denise searches for a college that will take her. *Their Final Battle(Pt1). Denise and Carlos seach for Cody and Jeff to stop the school from being torn down joining them Sela Britimann whos been on leave getting married. *We Stand Strong(Pt2) The students make a petition and split up to get signatures. *If the school goes we go! THe students resort to desperate measures and stay inside the school until they stop the mayor from demolishing it but is it too late? *Note:If the fourth season is made the final part of that episode If the School Goes We Go the ending will be the school is still demolished leaving a To Be Continued at the final scene. *Our After Math?(Pt1) The Mayor learns there will people inside the school when it was demolished and sends only the bext contruction and search team to hopefully find the missing kids. Cody has amnesia,Jeff has a broken leg,Denise is in a coma and Carlos made it out fine but Sela Britimann hasnt been found and is declared dead. *Our Dead Teacher(Pt2). The students go to Sela Britimanns funeral to find an ending so suprising that it brought back Cody's memory is Sela Britimann really dead? *Our Final episode. Plot,Cody and Jeff return to see Denise and Carlos and reminise about their years together and end the series.